Halgudar
Halgudar This Land is NO MORE In September 509 the last people of Halgudar fled before the onslaught of Rynith undead armies. The Halgudari fled to the island of Shorn. Land formally known as Halgudar is now called Kyrrathis, or, Western Rynith. A non-aggression pack with Urth to their north, the Rynith government is now seeking to populate and secure its hold over these new territories. This entry will remain for players to use for historic knowledge. This page should be updated to display the many pieces of game lore that are missing. Location The country of Halgudar is found in the southeastern part of Xaria. It is bordered to the south by Fer Garruth , the Wildlands. The turbulent country of Rynith neighbors to the east. The northern neighbors are the Badlands, Lindora, and Dakkor. The western border is Hyrm-Chel. Halgudar has no port on its many miles of coastline. There is a port town on Lake Cymfal. The southwest corner reaches the Veldren Ocean. Land Lake Cymfal is Halgudar’s only major internal body of water. It is the source of the Ghiri River which runs through the western plains of Halgudar, through Hyrm-Chel, and eventually empties into the Veldren Ocean. The western portion was mildly habitable at first, consisting only of plains. Slowly the southern swamps crept northward, taking land. The eastern half of Halgudar is lightly forested, with a few soft rolling hills. The population of Halgudar is primarily in the eastern half of the country. The armies were forced to completely relocate there to defend the land’s borders from eastern attacks. Only a few small outpost-like towns lie along the western border; they are undersupplied and weakened by their seclusion. The western half is mostly swamps and plains. Common Races Humans Resources As most of the country’s resources go into supporting its defenses, food and civilian supplies tend to run scarce. The plains in the west are still used for farming, but the communities there are small. The farming does not produce nearly enough to feed the army. The people are generally undernourished, but because of their history they are a tough, hearty people. Past In 64, General Cymfal began driving barbarians south into what is now Fer Garruth. In 72, General Cymfal, after successfully pushing the barbarians south, led the victorious warlords to secede from Rynith to form Halgudar. The country prospered until the return of the barbarian hordes and the rise of Rynith’s new government. In 481, Rynith invaded Halgudar, thereby forcing the country into a war that they continue to fight. In 482, barbarians sacked the capital of Halgudar, Dobbyn. Subsequently, the Rynith Guard destroyed the capital soon after. The ruins are left standing as a monument to the war effort. Halgudar’s borders were invaded by Dakkor in October of 495. War was declared between the two countries. There was little Halgudar can do to defend the western border while its army lies in the eastern portion of the country .The weakened western half of the country has been under attack by Dakkor, looking for easy fruit to pick. They have caused considerable damage and forced many from their farmland. Present Rynith continues to put pressure on the eastern borders of the country. Supply runs are attacked and confiscated, leaving the forts with barely any fresh supplies or sustenance. There has been talk of a mass exodus of the country. Many people seek a better life in a land where they can succeed. Many refugees have taken flight to the north into Lindora, and west through Hyrm-Chel to Quivera. Overall, the country is not improving. Almost all of its borders are being sieged by different entities. In June of 496, Fort Shelton was destroyed by Rynith. On a more positive note, a recent siege by Rynith of Fort Canis was unsuccessful. The Halgudarians were able to defeat the overwhelming forces and drive them off. Spirits are running high and rumor has it that General Cymfal’s sword has been reclaimed from his tomb by Halgudar. As of early 506 Halgudar has a treaty with Lindora establishing fair trade and exchange between the two. Despite Dakkorian efforts, this treaty has been ratified by the individual generals of each Fortress. A proto-government council of each fort's leader has been established. The Dakkorian border has been pushed back and holds at a stalemate though the land is too ravaged to be highly useful. In September 509 the last people of Halgudar fled before the onslaught of Rynith undead armies. The Halgudari fled to the island of Shorn. Land formally known as Halgudar is now called Kyrrathis, or, Western Rynith. A non-aggression pack with Urth to their north, the Rynith government is now seeking to populate and secure its hold over these new territories. Capital There is no true capital of Halgudar. After Dobbyn was destroyed the country’s democracy collapsed, and a new capital was never established. Government When the capital was destroyed, the government was never rebuilt. Currently, each fort rules its own area. The surrounding countryside and townships generally support the nearest fort. Military Halgudar’s army is a capable force, but it is broken into smaller forces defending individual forts. They are limited to defending the eastern half of Halgudar. The cause for such unbalanced protection of the land is threefold. barbarian hordes raiding, killing and burning towns was one reason for the move. The second reason was to protect the eastern borders from Rynith. The guards of Rynith frequently came into Halgudar, taking what they wanted from the weaker land. Finally, nomadic tribes from the Badlands raided Halgudar’s northeastern towns constantly. Now the army is there to defend against all. Of Interest Halgudar soldiers are the only form of justice in their land. Halgudarians soldiers have a “respect” for all Elves. This goes as far as halting a battle if an Elf is opposing them. This is learned early in a soldier’s career and its roots are so far in antiquity no one knows the founding reason for this policy. The name 'Robert' is a vaulted one and very popular in Halgudar.